


Order and Chaos

by Dwimor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Qui-Gon Jinn is a Disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimor/pseuds/Dwimor
Summary: Only the two Jedi left the ship and journeyed into town on Tattooine. One small change; but first impressions are powerful. An apprentice’s history and a child’s attachment can change the future.
Kudos: 41





	Order and Chaos

The hyperdrive was trashed, in addition to multiple other critical systems failures, Obi-wan grimly informed him, sharp grey eyes striking amidst the grime on his face that he had acquired from his mechanical exploration. 

Purchasing a new ship would probably be cheaper than repairs. 

Qui-gon frowned, and turned back to the boarding ramp, his apprentice in tow, and made his way to where the queen and her handmaids had set up camp in the small ship. 

To Obi-wan, she looked like she was about to address the planet from her throne, her face stern and makeup unsullied, her headdress undamaged, her back straight. As his master explained the situation, he idly wondered what type of industrial strength paint and glue she was using on her getup. 

“- Obi-wan and I will go into the nearest settlement to try to acquire a new ship. We have a small pool of credits to pull from to hopefully purchase parts or at least acquire a craft capable of limping to Coruscant. In the meantime I advise everyone to stay on the ship with all security protocols engaged and your captain and retinue armed, and a watch rotation set. I know I need not warn you this is the outer rim, and as such is a far cry from the civility of Naboo,’ Jinn said, and frowned. 

The Queen stiffened, and off to the side Obi-wan could see a handmaiden clench her fist. Sometimes he wondered why his master was usually chosen for diplomatic missions, considering his usual preference for blunt condescension. 

‘Master jedi,’ the Queen murmured after a few heartbeats, her low monotone sharp as a knife, ‘I would not call my planet being invaded and subjugated and my people forced into prison camps as we flee . . . Civil. We know the importance riding on this endeavor, for all of Naboo. All here are prepared to do what is necessary to ensure the future of our planet.’ 

Jinn had the grace to dip his head in acknowledgement. 

‘My apprentice and I will prepare to leave and be gone within the half hour. We will take communicators and be in contact with the ship. Return no transmissions, no hails. We will be in contact twice daily. More if you have need of anything. We will hopefully leave this planet within the week, force willing.’ 

The Queen waved her hand, summoning a handmaiden forward. ‘You will take Padme with you as my representative. What she speaks is my will.’ 

Qui-gon frowned. ‘I’m afraid that isn’t an option. We need to maintain a low profile. Two of us should be enough. We will relay information four times daily over comms, but I will not take your handmaiden along.’ 

‘Master jedi! Do not doubt my ability to protect myself! You insult us. The Queen has spoken!’ The girl hissed. 

Qui gon tilted his head, looking from Padme to the queen. ‘We will be back after two solar rotations to regroup and include four daily comms with updates when gone.’

The handmaiden stepped back into the pack of the others. The queen lifted her chin. ‘That is . . . Acceptable.’ 

…

‘Master did you have to rile them so much? Much could be gained and the way eased if you would just be more politic in your negotiations,’ Obi-wan grumbled, once on their way over the dunes. 

‘We do not have time for tact, and neither do the Naboo,’ Qui gon said with finality, ‘Your ceaseless unrest on this mission is becoming increasingly tiring. Peace now. Center your focus on the moment.’ 

‘Yes Master,’ he muttered.

…. 

THe settlement was larger than Obi-wan was expecting. Many different species milled about, some were spacers, others looked like they crawled straight from the dunes, their clothing rough and faces weathered from the harshness of the planet’s suns. Merchants in the shade of buildings and cloth tents shouted their wares, humes laughed and shouted and their livestock bleated and lowed. 

A group of idlers sitting outside a tavern drew Qui-gon’s attention, and he headed over to them. Their conversations stilled at their approach. Obi-wan gritted his teeth as their cold eyes raked over them and he came to a stop a pace behind the taller man. 

‘Greetings. Apologies for the interruption, but could you point me in the direction of the shipyards and the main market?’ Qui-gon asked pleasantly. 

A gritty looking Dug chuffed in amusement. “Looking to sell the pretty one for a way off this dust heap? Wonder who you stole his transmitter from. The Hutts don’t take kindly to thieves, dirt farmer, especially when they steal from profitable local establishments.’ His audience guffawed, and leered appreciatively. 

‘My business is my own,’ Qui-gon said mildly, as his apprentice glared a hole in his back, ‘the main market and shipyards? Where would they be?’ 

…

Obi-wan clenched his teeth and restrained an angry hiss at the row of people chained in a line nude on a platform in the middle of the market, two miserable looking twileki and small teenage human with a horribly vacant look in their eyes as a crowd beginning to gather around them. As they skirted the throng he tried to make eye contact with them as he was passing, trailing behind the other jedi. The lightsaber hidden at the small of his back beneath his coarse shirt felt heavy, and he itched to take it into his hand. 

… 

Qui-gon could feel his apprentice’s _furyloathingfearpityhate_ thrumming up their bond as they moved through the market. The fresh charred meat in the bag over the boy’s shoulder wasn’t the only flesh that could be bought on Tattooine, a fact he knew the boy had known when he had identified it as the best planet on which to land their crippled craft and remain hidden. The very fact it was not directly under the Republic’s sphere of influence and laws was why it suited. 

Freeing slaves was not their mandate. Escorting the Naboo Queen safely was. Inter-planetary trafficking was illegal galaxy wide, but sovereign planets on the outer rim had their own laws. The sights saddened Qui-gon, but he released the emotion into the force, not allowing it to poison him. He sent a feeling of disapproval down the bond. 

_Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering._

His apprentice slammed his mental shields so abruptly he winced. He stopped in his tracks next to a grimey junk shop and turned, frowning. Obi-wan jogged to catch up, avoiding his gaze, features gone blank. 

‘Control your emotions. Release them. Anger is not the way. I would think you learned such by now. You must be mindful of your thoughts Obi-wan,’ Jinn admonished.

‘Yes Master,’ he muttered. 

The other jedi sighed. ‘Now. Try not to draw too much attention to yourself while we are here. Let people think what they will about our circumstances. Let’s try this shop,’ he said quietly.


End file.
